Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap
Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap – sometimes refered to as D4C (ディー･フォー･シー) – is a powerful stand featured in Part VII: Steel Ball Run. Appearance/Personality Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap has a humanoid form with large, upright horns that somewhat resemble the ears of a rabbit, a mainly white body, and some kind of pink decoration covering it. Funny Valentinestill seems to be exploring this stand's full potential, but he is very adept with its powers. Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap could very well be among the strongest stands ever (Next to Enrico Pucci's Stairway to Heaven (Made in Heaven) and Giorno Giovanna's Gold Experience Requiem). It is one of the few humanoid stands in Steel Ball Run, with another being In a Silent Way, whose user is Soundman. After Valentine was hit by Gyro's steel balls, his appeareance changed drastically. When Valentine recovered his youth, D4C keeps his new form and must be transferred between the other Funny Valentines to carry on the consciousness of the Valentine in the base world, possibly due to the ability of Ball Breaker to bypass dimensional barriers. Abilities *'Dimension Hopping': Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap allows different parallel worlds/dimensions to co-exist at the same time and/or in the same place. It also allows its user to visit these parallel worlds/dimensions and interact with them. Valentine travels by being closed between two objects. Liquid materials such as water count as objects as well. Valentine can even pull other people to other dimensions by forcing them between two objects. Valentine usually performs the latter by slamming a door on them while they are backed against a wall. However, as no two versions of the same person can co-exist in the same dimension, one of them will have to go back into their own. If not, if they get too close to each other, both will crumble and will be split into several cubes. This rule does not apply to Funny Valentine as he has D4C. If Funny Valentine becomes injured, he can hop into another dimension and move his consciousness to the body of that dimension's Funny Valentine, thus nullifying all his wounds. This ability makes him nigh invincible, since the only way to truly defeat him is to kill him with one blow. Furthermore, he can summon his alternate selves into his dimension to outnumber his opponents, each of which also has its own D4C. *'D4C - Love Train': An ability given to Valentine from Lucy's Stand. Her body generates a gap in space that sends misfortune elsewhere, leaving only good fortune. Using D4C, Valentine can enter this space, causing any attack aimed at him to be directed at someone else across the globe. This makes Valentine effectively invincible. It apparently allows him to easily travel along the ground, shown when he pursues Johnny and Gyro under the train tracks, and across a grassy field. Due to Lucy's stand's ability, objects continuesly move closer to her, including trees, signs, and even the oceans. These shifts in position seem to favor Valentine. Besides being invincible to attacks while within the gap in space, D4C can make even its most insignificant attacks fatal. Any wound would rise up the body and eventually reach a vital spot before dealing damage. A scratch or bite on the finger can become a scratch on the heart. This ability can only be used a certain distance from Lucy, so if she is moved, then he is forcibly pulled with her. However, gravity is constant for Valentine when he travels between dimensions, making it a power capable of traveling with Valentine that can affect him inside the gap.Steel Ball Run Chapter 81: D4C (Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap) (14) -Love Train- p.4 This keeps him from breaking into pieces and becoming scattered across the different worlds. This power over gravity seems to be utilized by Gyro and Johnny when using the Super Spin. Gallery D4cstand.jpg|Funny Valentine and D4C Cellphone Stand d4c. 2.jpg|Cellphone Stand - sideview Valentine_hit.JPG|D4C after Gyro's second hit Trivia *Its appearance refers to the term "going down the rabbit hole", from the tale Alice in Wonderland. References Site Navigation Category:Stands Category:Part VII Stands